


Family Night

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gemsonas - Freeform, NSFW, OC, OCs - Freeform, Other Characters - Freeform, Sonas, gemsona, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Moon and her family spend their day together watching movies, chatting, and having fun.





	Family Night

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this was living hell and since ao3 was bugging i had to put < at the end of every sentence ugh and now all these lil < are all over the place ughhgh

Light was slightly pouring in throughout the windows of Holly and Moon's room as the two soundly slept. Moon let out a tired sigh, stretching out a bit and leaning closer toward Holly who gently let out a noise of surprise, glancing down to her mate. The agate had already roused and was getting ready to begin her day unlike Moon who was still ready for more sleep. Holly smiled a bit and she looked away, simply putting her boots on and getting off the bed. Without the nearby presence, Moon gently whined and she reached her paws out, feeling for her mate as if she were a lost gemling searching for her mother. Holly watched her mate, gently patting her head and smiling slightly. <

"Go back to sleep." <  
"Mhnn.. Holls.. where y'goin.." <  
"Out to take care of those incompetent amethysts. Stay here darling. Go back to sleep." <

Moon cutely whined, scrunching up her nose. "Ugh. Holls. Leave them alone. They aren't rowdy. They're quiet enough to let us sleep. Plus, Zula will take care of them if she needs to." The quartz slurred, rolling over on her back and sighing softly. "Just give yourself a break. We'll get violent with the amethysts if we need to. Got it?" She huffed. Holly responded with a gentle frown, reaching out to pat Moon's head. <

"It's not just that. They need to look after the Zoomen in the mornings, dear. Just to check on them. They also need to guard the place." <

"Holls, babe, no one ever comes here to visit. Can't we just.. all spend the day together? Can't we just relax? I'm tired. I'm tired of doing work. I'm tired of filling out papers. I'm tired of doing everything. I just.. I want to relax. Can we please? We'll even let the amethyst relax. And the Zoomen. Everyone here'll get to relax." The quartz murmured. She rolled over on her belly, laying her head down and sighing softly. "And we should have breakfast together. Perhaps we can all bathe together too. As long as we get to relax." <

Holly looked surprised at her mate's reply. She had never heard her talk like this before. Never. The agate seemed awfully nervous, frowning deeply and glancing away. She didn't want to hurt her mate's feeling nor rank herself lower but ever since the Crystal Gems invaded, there was no getting any higher with her rank anymore. Holly finally caved in, removing her boots and shifting into her bed-wear once again, crawling back into bed with her mate. Moon glanced over toward Holly, smiling tiredly and leaning toward her. The two quartzes cuddled up to each other, beginning to purr softly as they affectionately nuzzled each other. Eventually, Moon began grooming her mate. She was letting her soft side show. It.. it felt nice to be herself. It felt great. She no longer had to be afraid of anything. She didn't have to be afraid of looking weak. She.. she didn't have to feel negative. Holly was with her now. Holly made her feel like everything worth it. Holly made her feel the best. Shakily, Moon let out a purr, eventually burying her face between Holly's chest, closing her eyes and purring. It was warm there. <

"I love you so much." <  
"Pardon me? I can hear you squished down there." Holly teased and she laughed softly. <  
"I said I love you so much!" Moon squeaked a bit louder, her face burning up with embarrassment at the comment her mate had made. Holly chuckled, rolling her eyes and stroking Moon's hair as she laid her head back onto her soft pillow, letting her ear-like buns unravel once again until her wavy hair was known once again. Moon simply purred, cuddled close toward Holly as she relaxed, beginning to playfully pepper her with tender and loving kisses after pulling away from her chest. Holly was willing to return them eagerly. <

... <

All of the quartzes in their barracks were chatting together, seeming confused on why Holly hadn't come out yet. Somewhat, they were beginning to grow worried. Even a tad more worried that Moon's daughter, Zula, hadn't come out to visit them either. <

"Dude. There's no way Holly slept in." A voice murmured in the back. <

"Holly never sleeps in. Even with hot stuff in her bed, she'd never be asleep for that long." Another voice piped up. 8XG. <

"Man. And if Holly sleeps in, Moon does too. And if Moon sleeps in, Zula does too because there's no one to wake them up!" Carnelian squeaked. <

"I guess we're going to have to wake them up ourselves.. or at least go check on them." Bluebell murmured, her arms crossed. Sharky who was right beside her nodded in agreement. <

".. and who will do that?" <

"I will." Bluebell volunteered. <

"I'm joining!" Sharky quickly joined in. Bluebell looked toward her with a smile and she stepped toward her comrade, humming softly. <

"Come on then." She crooned. Sharky was bound to lead Bluebell as she scampered out of the room. The two roamed the halls, making their way to Zula's room first. If there was anyone they were going to rouse first was their friend. Zula. She was rather gentle with them and much less loud and stern than Holly and Moon although she got loud and with them sometimes to put them in their places. Sharky wandered up toward the room door, knocking on it. No response. The amethyst looked back to the other who simply shrugged. Bluebell pushed Sharky aside with a smile, opening up the door and glancing inside the room. There was Zula, curled up on the bed. The young lapis was sound asleep, blankets over her head as she slightly hung off the bed. Bluebell silently approached her, kneeling down and reaching out to gently pat her back. <

Zula grunted at the touch, pressing into it with a soft sigh. "Mm.." was all she managed to purr. Sharky was watching the two interact, seeming curious. She wanted to join in too. With a toothy grin, the amethyst stepped over to the bed and she gently pulled the sheets off of Zula. The young lapis didn't budge a bit. Bluebell furrowed her thick bushy brows and she glanced toward Sharky who was giddily giggling. The darker amethyst immediately wrapped her arms around Zula, picking her up and tightly holding her close. <

Zula widened her eyes and she let out a scream. <

"Wake up sleepyhead! Rise and-" <

Smack. Sizzling hot handprint delivered to Sharky's cheek. Bluebell widened her eyes, covered her mouth, and held back a laugh. Instead, she snorted. <

Zula tiredly growled at the amethyst who set her back down. Sharky whimpered, rubbing the handprint on her cheek with a gentle wince. She lowered her head and sighed gently. "Sorry' ma'am." <

The young lapis grumbled and she brushed herself off. "What were you even trying to prove? Couldn't you like.. tap my shoulder? Shake me? And why are you two here waking me up instead?" She asked curiously. ".. did.. did something go wrong? Oh jeez. I'm too tired to deal with this." Zula gently cried. <

"Hey.. nothing is wrong. We just think Holly and Moon slept in." <

Zula grumbled. "I don't care about Holly. Where's Ma? She's still sleeping?" She asked. <

"Yes. Probably. We were just going to go check on her. You can come if you want to." Bluebell offered softly, hoping the grumpy lapis wouldn't deliver a smack to her face. Zula blinked slowly before sleepily smiling and leaning out to simply peck Bluebell's nose instead. <

Zula hummed. "Alright. Give me a bit.. just.. lemme get woken up. Put on some good clothes.. fix my hair. Maybe shower later." She shrugged. The gem stood and she began to get ready. Sharky and Bluebell curiously watched. Somewhat unnerved by the looks, Zula simply continued to get dressed and fix her hair until they were all ready to head to Holly and Moon's room. <

... <

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Finally. Moon answered the door, creaking it slightly to peer outside. The quartz groaned a bit at the sight of the two amethysts and she sighed softly. Now it was time to get up as they were checking on her. As Moon opened the door a bit more, she shifted into something that would cover body a bit more as not to show off her chest and the bulge of her length in her underwear. <

"What?" <

"Oh, so you're alive! Is Holly? Did she die?" <

Holly groaned at the words. "I'm still alive. Don't worry." She muttered. <

Sharky playfully whined and she waved her hand fancily. "Pffft. That's sad." She joked. "So like, why are you two still in here? Did you guys forget to wake up? Or like, did you forget about us? That's sad." <

Bluebell and Zula nodded in agreement. <

"Moon. Tell them." Holly murmured. <

Moon nervously smiled and she placed her hands on her hips. "Well.. I figured we just.. take a break today..?" She shrugged. "I just feel lazy. I bet everyone does. Including you three, right?" She murmured, reaching out to pull Zula close. The young lapis giggled, nodding softly and leaning against her sire. However, Sharky and Bluebell shook their head. <

"I ain't tired." <

"Me either." Bluebell peeped. <

Moon huffed. Oh well. She couldn't stay in bed for the entire day. The quartz took a moment to think before smiling. "Oh! Maybe we can have a day where we all just relax.. but together." <

Zula immediately looked up to her sire with an excited smile. "OhhhmystarsMaaaa!!" She squeaked, looking quite enthusiastic. "I want to make breakfast for everyone! Can I make pancakes? Please?" <

Moon snorted and she smiled. "Go ahead. As long as it's okay with Holly. This is her Zoo after all." <

".. Holly, please?" <

"It isn't my Zoo but yes.. I suppose. Go do as you please. Tell the quartzes and gather them in the kitchen. Seat them to the table and make sure they behave. Tell them no elbows on the table, too." Holly explained softly, sitting up in the bed with the blanket wrapped around herself. "Your sire and I will be there shortly. Now shoo please." <

Moon pressed a tender kiss against her daughter's forehead before gently pulling away. "Now go along with your friends. We'll be there soon." And with that, Zula and the two amethysts were off to tell the others while Moon and Holly got ready in the bedroom. <

. . . <

The table was laid out with plates upon plates of stacked pancakes, kitchen cutlery, cartons of juice, milk, pancake syrup, bacon, hashbrowns, eggs, salt, pepper, napkins, and everything you could think of that would be a perfect breakfast. On each side of the table was either an amethyst or a jasper. However, the pattern was messed up as soon as Zula was seated to the table. She glanced around, making sure no one was snatching food early until Moon and Holly arrived. <

Skinny whined a bit. "Ugh. When are they coming? I'm starving!" She groaned. <

Carnelian snorted. "Yeah. You look like someone starving." She teased. Skinny growled and elbowed the short red gem in the side only to be immediately scolded by Zula. The tiny red gem grinned, her tiny thick hand on her side as she stuck her tongue out at Skinny who returned the action. Soon enough, the gems glanced toward Holly and Moon who finally entered the kitchen. <

Holly's face lightened up. "Oh.. oh my stars, it smells lovely in here." She smiled brightly, leaning close to her mate. <

"Doesn't smell as nice as you though." Moon laughed. A few of the gems quietly groaned at the flirting and affection of the two but immediately everyone let out a sigh of relief as they sat together. Moon leaned close to Holly as she sat up. <

Zula glanced around and she smiled. "Alright! Before you all start taking things to eat, make sure you only take one of each until everyone has had a bite! And when you get up to pick your food, no spitting, fighting, roughhousing, or rubbing hands over everything. Be polite!" She announced loudly. 8XL and a few others seemed surprised at how loud she could be but nonetheless, everyone was beginning to get up to take food for themselves, making sure to take one of each while Skinny slipped a few more pieces of bacon and toast onto her plate, making sure no one seen her do it. When it came to Holly and Moon to finally get a bit, the two were still flirting and swooning. <

Moon grinned a bit. "Holls, dear, if I don't finish all of mine, you can have it. I want best for my lil' agate," she mewed. Holly giggled and she rolled her eyes, gently nudging her mate aside to simply gather things to put on her plate, seeming curious to taste it all. <

"Oh Moon. You're so unpredictable." She laughed softly. Moon giggled and as soon as Holly was ready to sit down, she sat down beside her. Moon leaned over, pressing a tender kiss to Holly's lips before pulling away to begin eating her breakfast. Holly smiled gently and she joined in with the eating as well as the rest of the gems. <

... <

By the time they were all finished, some, if not all of the gems just seemed ready to go to sleep. However, Skinny was still scrounging for scraps, wanting to have more. It was much better than the fruit she stole from the zoomen. Unlike Skinny, Holly was leaned back in her chair as well as Moon. The quartz was chewing on her claws, her eyes closed as she relaxed. The kitchen was quite quiet. That's until Zula spoke up. <

"Guess what time it is? Time to clean dishes. You all better get your butts up because I am not cleaning all these dishes on my own." The young lapis spoke up, pushing out her chair and getting up. She took her plate over to the sink, placing it aside and filling the sink up with warm water and suds. The young gem rummaged for a pair of rubber gloves before putting them on and getting a dishrag to prepare to clean the dishes. She didn't seem to mind the task. However, the other gems did. A few whines and groans were probed from them as they got up, also taking their dishes over to Zula. 8XH looked to the young lapis, a brow raised. <

"So uh. What will we all do? We can't all fit at the sink." <

"I'll wash the dishes. Someone will dry them. Then you'll take turns putting them away. Where they belong, too. Then after that, maybe we can have a time where we just chat. Maybe we can play a few games.. or maybe nap. Oh. Maybe we can even do a few stretches. That's healthy, I've heard so from the natives on earth since i've visited there." Zula smiled. She turned off the water in the sink before submerging a few cups and plates, beginning to scrub them gently. A few of the gems watched curiously before assisting Zula in drying and packing away the dishes. However, Moon was just going to clean the table. Holly seemed reluctant to help but didn't want her mate doing all the work so she joined in with the helping. Soon, the kitchen was clean and everyone was free to join Zula with her stretches or to just go and do as they pleased. Moon wrapped her arm around Holly, deciding to lead her back to her bedroom. <

... <

>Not an important part to the fic/smut/skip if you'd please< <

Holly and Moon finally arrived to their bedroom to relax. Moon shifted into her bedwear, immediately going over to the bed and crawling in, plopping down with a grunt. She stretched out, yawning a bit and groaning softly afterward. The quartz looked over toward her mate who had shifted into her bedwear also. Moon simply scooted closer to Holly and she cutely smiled, her tusks glinting in the light of the room. Holly chuckled softly and she leaned down, pressing a kiss against Moon's cabochon. Moon purred at the touch and she opened her eyes, not daring to complain about her mate's breast in her face. Instead, she just sucked it up and grinned, stretching out and purring delightfully. <

"You're so adorable." Holly laughed softly, pulling back and leaning back on the bed afterward. Moon whined as soon as Holly moved, making her glance aside. Not like she was blushing dark enough already, let alone having her mate call her adorable. Softly, Moon huffed and she rolled over on her side. <

"You are too." She murmured. "Very cute. I love you a lot, too. Just so you know." Moon murmured, scooting closer toward Holly as she pressed a lazy kiss to her leg. Holly snorted and she patted Moon's head in which she began to purr. <

"Love you too, dear." Holly smiled a bit, continuing to gently pet her mate as she trailed her hand down further, gently rubbing at her chest. Moon stuck her tongue out at the feeling, seeming quite delightful. She wasn't daring to complain. With a pleased hum, Holly continued her actions. Moon seemed to be getting quite excited. In fact, a little too excited. However, she didn't care, she was enjoying the attention. Holly, however, was enjoying the show. Her gaze was mostly focused on the bulge in Moon's underwear, noticing a slightly damp spot. Holly pulled her hand away from her mate's chest to move it down to her underwear. The agate smugly purred, gently pressing her finger down on the wet spot, slightly pressing Moon's underwear down near her length's hole, making her yelp in surprise, her eyes wide. Moon shakily whined, lifting her leg a bit and causing Holly to nervously stare at her. <

Holly bit her lip. "Too much?" She asked softly. <

Moon shook her head. She simply kept her head laid back, groaning a bit more as Holly gently stroked her canine-like length through her underwear. The gem gently muffled herself with her paw, biting on it carefully as she made sure not to make it bleed with her small tusks. Holly watched with a smile, continuing gently before pulling Moon's underwear down to allow the length to spring free. Playfully, Holly leaned down to begin gently licking at the length. She hummed softly, holding onto it gently before finally slipping it into her mouth. The agate closed her eyes, her warm tongue against the length as she began to gently bob her head. Her plump lips worked against her mate's length, only causing Moon to whimper a bit more as she curled her toes. Moon used her other paw to hold onto Holly's hair while she used the other to remain silent. Holly lustfully looked up toward her mate as she continued to bob her head and swirl her tongue around the grey length. Moon caved in as she let out a shaky moan, no longer using her paw to bite on as she gripped at the sheets. The quartz whimpered, slightly bucking her hips into her mate's mouth as she desperately whined. Holly gagged slightly and she furrowed her brow, pulling back and licking her lips. Moon opened her eyes and stared at her mate after letting go of her hair. <

"Hollyyyyy.. please." She practically sobbed. <

"You poor thing. I'm gonna give you a time worth remembering." She crooned. Holly removed her underwear, tossing them aside as she straddled her mate's hips. Holly leaned down, coating her mate in tender and warm kisses before carefully sliding her mate's length into her soaked cunt. The agate let out a purr of delight, pressing a final kiss to Moon's chest before sitting up and getting comfortable. Holly rolled her hips a bit, smiling and closing her eyes as Moon moaned, her soft paws against her hips. Delightfully, Holly began moaning as she lifted her hips a bit, holding onto Moon's paws slightly as she began to ride her. Moon whimpered at the sensation, resisting the urge to dig her claws into Holly. Instead, she began to buck her hips instead. Holly gasped in surprise, her eyes wide. She immediately melted into the touch, silkily moaning out her mate's name which only made Moon more excited. The grey quartz cried delightfully, continuing to buck her hips into her mate who was beginning to tense around her. Moon was beginning to tense as well. With a few more shaky thrusts of her hips, Holly finally came, frantically panting with her back arched. Moon joined in with the orgasm, her claws finally pressing into Holly's hips. The agate squealed in surprise, immediately pulling Moon's paws away from her hips. <

Holly whimpered a bit, biting her lip. "Moon, baby. Don't do that." <

"S-Sorry." <

"It's okay. You got a little overwhelmed. Next time, we'll try a more gentle position. Without the claws. Unless I'm in for a night of scratching, you better get ready." Holly laughed. Moon tiredly snickered and she rolled her eyes, simply relaxing. Holly did the same, carefully adjusting herself as not to tug on Moon's swollen knot inside of her. The agate laid against Moon's chest, pressing a kiss to her chin. Moon tiredly smiled and she returned the kiss but to Holly's cheek instead. The two cuddled up to each other, simply deciding to nap for a bit. <

... <

It was beginning to get late. Time for the movie Zula had decided to plan. The young lapis and the quartzes were setting everything up while Moon and Holly took the time to set up the room for a movie. Who knew where the two got all of the blankets and pillows. Most importantly, who knows where they even got the big-screen and the movie. Mystery. However, they were all enjoying their time together. Every single one of them. <

... <

Zula smiled. "Alright. No loud chatting during the movie. Just quiet whispers. Got it?" And that was followed by a bunch of nods. The gems got seated before Zula fixed the movie, sitting down with her friends. She sat down in Bluebell's lap, leaning back against her as her eyes were focused on the movie. Everyone focused on the movie, occassionally whispering and chatting with each other. However, Moon and Holly were in the back smothering each other with affection. Moon grinned widely, wrapping her arms around Holly tightly and pressing a kiss against her plump soft lips. <

"Babes, Holls, I love you so much." She whispered softly. <

Holly smiled brightly and she leaned close to Moon. "Yeah? Love you too, Moon Moon." She whispered, chuckling gently at the nickname. Moon giggled until she was stopped by one of the gems who had hushed the two. The two quartzes looked at each other with a smug grin before they looked away, cuddled up to each other as they went back to watching the movie. Today has been a great day for the gems at the zoo. <


End file.
